When You're Hungry
by Galadria
Summary: Hermione's got a brain that just won't stop working. * Disclaimer* I do not own anything but the storyline, it's all the property of J.K Rowling.


It was little over a month after the final battle when she felt it.

She was at Hogwarts, helping to rebuild the castle for the next school year and she'd been death tired when she went to bed. She'd been carefully restoring books that could be saved from the library for an entire week now, only taking time to eat and sleep. Well, someone needed to remind her to do that. She'd been found passed out on top of the books multiple times.

On the stroke of midnight on June 5th Hermione jolted upright. The itch in the back of her head that had always been bugging her, urging her to continue, to be better, smarter, that itch had just intensified tenfold.

It almost felt like it wanted to pull her somewhere, the library she'd been working in probably, but she knew rationally that this couldn't be real.

Maybe she should go down to the kitchen and fetch some brownies. And a calming Linden flower tea. They say that it gives you nice dreams, if you believe in that stuff. Not that she did, rationally there was no proof whatsoever, but Merlin knows she could use it.

She got out of bed with a sigh and put her cloak over her checkered red pyjamas to protect her body from the night's chill. She stepped into her slippers, took her wand from the nightstand and sneaked out of the room.

Totally at ease, but vigilant as always, she walked slowly towards the kitchens. She'd always liked the night, when all was calm and quiet. The rest before the rush of yet another day. She made sure not to step on the cracks between the tiles, just for fun.

She rounded a corner and came to an abrupt standstill. She could not believe her eyes. He was here. He came back to Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy. After... Everything. The look of surprise on his face morphed into one of apprehension within the second as he stood still.

Fury flashed through her, but it was replaced quickly with curiosity and wonder. She didn't know what prompted her to do it, she could have easily turned around and taken the next corridor to avoid him, but she walked towards him instead. His eyes gave away his fear, but he stayed put. She deserved to have another go at him. Maybe she'd break his nose again...

When she stopped right in front of him, she held out her hand, palm forward, like one would approach a frightened animal. He didn't understand what she was doing, but like a reflex, he did the same. When their palms touched each other, a soft light errupted from them and Hermione watched in fascination as the odd, yet beautiful wisp coiled around them and erupted into sparkles to disappear into the night.

"What was that?", she spoke first, looking up at his face.

"A magical connection", he answered, staring down at her. "Our magic... Bonded."

"Bonded?", she frowned, "Tell me more about this."

Without hesitation, she took his hand and dragged him into the nearest classroom.

He was too stunned by her actions to do anything but follow. She closed the door behind them, let go of his hand and plopped down in the nearest chair.

Silence fell as he leaned back on the desk across from her. Her stomach growled and she blushed, but didn't look away.

Somehow it broke the spell for him. The sound made him realise that she was just human.

"Do you also feel so... Calm?", he asked, meeting her gaze.

Only then did she realise that the itch had dimmed. It couldn't be called an itch anymore. Just the natural healthy want to know that came from her personality was left and she marveled in it.

She'd been watching him sleep for a while now. She should get up to make breakfast, but she didn't want to stop studying his face. He was so handsome when he slept. Almost pretty, like a girl, but not really. Maybe they'd have a pretty baby girl together some day.

She smiled at the thought and finally he started to stir.

"Good morning Love", she said when his eyes blinked open and landed on her.

"Morning", he muttered and stretched like a cat.

"Happy birthday", she smiled and pecked his lips.

"Hmm...", he hummed, snuggling into her.

"What do you want for your birthday?", she asked, raking her fingers through his hair lovingly.

"Hmm...", he hummed again, "Just you."

He pushed his head against her hand urging her on.

"That what you say every year since our magic bonded", she teased, "Not very original of you mister Draco Malfoy."

"I never thought you minded", he teased back, catching her wrist and rolling on top of her body.

"I didn't say I did, now did I?", she gasped as he bit her collarbone lightly. "But is there nothing else?"

He paused and pressed his face into her neck.

"I want a bwmwmm...", he muttered.

"What?", she asked. "If you want something, you have to ask for it clearly. You taught me that."

He sighed and lifted his head to look her in the eye.

"I said, I want a baby", he rushed out, burying his face in her neck again.

"Do you now", she giggled, "Well, I'm afraid that's just not possible."

He froze completely. She waited for him to react.

Just when she wanted to speak again he pushed himself up and got out of bed without looking at her.

"Draco", she grinned, taking his hand to pull him back to her. "You do realise that babies take about nine months to grow, right? And that's even when I get pregnant right away. Maybe I can give you one for your birthday next year though."

He relaxed and turned back to face her.

"That was really mean you know", he pouted, "Teasing me like that on my birthday..."

She giggled and climbed on top of him.

"That's new", she grinned, "I thought you liked a little teasing."

She ground down on his growing arousal.

"Are you sure though?", he asked hoarsely, "We aren't even married."

"I don't need a marriage", she told him, pulling off her top, "Our magic bonded, giving us the chance to bond as well. Besides, a child is a much bigger commitment than a marriage."

"Right then", he said, pulling her face down to his, "If I want a baby for my next birthday, we'd better start practicing."

"Good idea", she purred, kissing him soundly.

Both of them ignored their growling stomachs in favour of more important activities.


End file.
